


The one where it does work

by orphan_account



Series: The various complications of magic [4]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It works. The spell works and none of them are happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where it does work

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first fic of the series to understand what is happening.

He places the locket in the tiny northern circle. It beats, even away from Lewis, slow and steady, sleepy beats. He takes his own place in the tiny southern circle feeling dread and hope. In theory he'll say the words, Lewis will wake up alive and he'll fall dead, feeling no pain, already at the next stage of life.

He retrieves the book from his backpack with shaky hands and flips it open. He repeats the words, strong and clear, and does not panic when the circle glows, his heart and  _Lewis' heart_  beating fast. He does not pause when wind comes into the room like an interested observer. He does not pause when the orange heart starts to bounce and stretch and turn red; spasming until it becomes a  _real_  heart, arteries and blood splattering everywhere.

He does not stop when ribs form from nowhere at the same time his own chest feels like it's breaking down. He does not stop when a pelvis is formed, lungs making squishy, vacuuming sounds that makes him want to puke. He is half faint with exhaustion when it starts to look like Lewis, skin finally forming over familiar bones. The body, for it's not a human quite yet, is laid down as if merely resting, body naked and bare but  _functioning,_ the chest expanding and decompressing accordingly.

He coughs out the last few words. His mouth tastes faintly of blood but he does it. There's an orange glow from the body, emanating from the heart. It cultivates into a mini windstorm, the pages of the book flapping and he almost trips, his vision blurring.

"Arthur!" Lewis shouts as he passes by, having been sucked from his room a hall away, drawn to the body. Lewis tries to cling to the floorboards but the windstorm is too strong and Arthur watches with bleary eyes as he gets consumed into the vessel. He smiles when Lewis opens his eyes, the exact shade of purple he remembers. The body is done. Lewis looks exactly the same, to the tips of Lewis' toes to the weird birthmark near his hip, to the big, purple hair. He looks exactly the same. He looks...

Lewis is brought to life on the same day Arthur died. Arthur dies the same day Lewis is reborn. They bury him next to Lewis' old body. Vivi cries for days. Mystery whimpers, and Lewis searches all the possible places Arthur used to hang out at in search of his ghost. He finds no orange specter, no being scared of it's own ghost-hood, no Arthur.

They find the letter, short and bittersweet, in between the pages of the spell book, right next to the spell he cast. It does nothing to comfort them or even begins to fill the hole in the group.

Lewis and Vivi do not get back together. Not in the way Arthur probably imagined they would after his parting. There are too many scars, too much blood. Mystery does not say anything for days, does not eat like he use to with humongous bites and a never ending appetite. They break up the group two years later in between arguments and tears. Lewis leaves to take care of his parent's company after they find about his livelihood and practically begs him home. Vivi travels, obsessed with magic and the supernatural seemingly more than ever, even going so far as to dabble in a few spells. Mystery leaves the realm of mortals all together in search of a lost friend.

It is not what Arthur would have wanted. They all agree on that and Lewis feels guilty but friendships can only hold so many traumas before they fall.

And how they all fall.


End file.
